


Get Out There

by DenaCeleste



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Background Merlin/Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Biting, Butt Plugs, Daddy Dom Merlin, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Eggsy is nervous about an upcoming mission, but his Dom Harry knows just what he needs to settle his nerves. And it certainly doesn't hurt that Eggsy's Daddy, Merlin, is there to watch over them both while Harry doles out his particular brand of comfort.





	Get Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Welp, hello there. I have had writer's block like whoa, until I got this idea for a fic. And started writing that fic, but then I came across a dialogue prompt, and this was the conversation I had with my friend Mys: 
> 
> [Dialogue prompt](https://not-your-average-prompts.tumblr.com/post/178044676553/now-straighten-your-tie-button-your-coat-and): “Now straighten your tie, button your coat, and get out there and be the wonderful hitman I know you can be.”
> 
> Me: OMG, is it terrible that I'm imagining Harry fucking the living daylights out of Eggsy, plugging him because Dom!Harry, and then telling him this? Is that bad? XD
> 
> Mys: Terribly wonderful! Go follow your muse! 
> 
> And with that encouragement, I set forth and wrote this tiny fic. My tremendous thanks and gratitude to Mys for the support and inspiration. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it. I suppose this is my official entry into the Kingsman fandom from the writing angle. XD What a way to come...in... 'kay there's no way to make that not dirty, and I refuse to try. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck, fuck, Harry, please!” Eggsy’s voice cracked on the next thrust, pleasure electrified along his skin from the point where Harry fucked into him, hard and measured and too damn patient, and the sharpness of Harry’s teeth in his shoulder. 

His clothes were mussed, his trousers down around his knees, and his shirt and coat rucked up his torso in a way that would probably definitely leave wrinkles. And even that thought made him hotter, so close to coming if he could just give himself a tug, but his hands, well. 

Harry held them. Not harshly, like some Doms liked to do, but with their fingers threaded together, his thumb rubbing over Eggsy’s as if to soothe him. 

It wasn’t working, because Eggsy was hard enough to nail the table to the wall, and the head of his prick kept hitting it, and his endorphins were up so high that it may as well be a velvet hand polishing his knob. 

“Please, what? What, my darling boy, what is it you want?” Harry sounded so--fuckin’ Harry, curious, warm, affectionate, always always seeking to draw as much out of Eggsy as possible. To bring him…

To his fullest potential. Eggsy gave in, relaxed into the hold again with a whimper. “Please, may I come, Sir? I really want to.” 

“Wow, no vulgarity, that certainly deserves a reward.” Harry’s breath puffed warmly over the bite mark he’d re-embedded in Eggsy’s flesh, and then he chuckled. “A few more minutes. I find I’m quite enjoying my role as caretaker here, comforting you in your time of need.” 

Eggsy rested his cheek on the cool table and rocked back onto Harry’s cock, little pulses he hoped would encourage his Dom, but didn’t hold out much hope for beyond pleasing him. 

He really did like pleasing Harry. He could see the ghostly reflection of Harry in the glass of the wall beyond which Merlin watched, a smirk of his own gracing his face, fingers flying over keyboards and screens, easily able to split his attention a multitude of ways. 

“Daddy,” Eggsy whined at him, and Merlin actually laughed out loud. 

“Nu-uh, no you don’t. Do as your Dom says, sweetheart. Daddy’s busy. No, Lancelot, I’m not talking to you, of course I’m not. Unless, of course, you’d like me to, but that’s a conversation not to be had in the midst of your mission.” Merlin’s voice flowed over Eggsy while Harry fucked him, the two of them there such perfection that didn’t come together nearly often enough. 

“Sir, please?” Tears formed a puddle under his cheek and he went pliant under the sudden weight of Harry forcing him down flat, one calloused hand wrapping around Eggsy’s straining cock. 

“Yes, my dearest, you may, whenever you like.” Harry sounded almost breathless, the way his words softened at the ends, and his hand worked Eggsy until pleasure no longer teased him, but crashed into him like a fuckin’ riptide, the wave dragging him under and rolling him until up was down and nothing made sense except for every area where Harry touched him. 

Harry must have come, because Eggsy could feel the extra slickness threatening to drip out of him, and then a plug slid into place, easy as you please. He whimpered, and Harry shushed him. 

“Good boy, such a good boy. Now, are you feeling better?” Harry pressed kisses to Eggsy’s face when he was finally upright again, and slid up his pants, tucking Eggsy’s soft dick in there carefully. He knew they would be spotted later on, but he’d relish the memory anyway. 

“Yes, Sir, thank you. I feel ready, now.” Eggsy stood upright and took a deep breath. 

“Very good.” Harry smiled, warm and radiating approval. “Now straighten your tie, button your coat, and get out there and be the wonderful hitman I know you can be.”

Eggsy winked and gave a saucy salute, then began to put his clothes to rights, as ordered. After all, he had certain expectations to live up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two. Or visit me on [my website](http://www.denaceleste.com)! It's all good.


End file.
